Of Summer and Secrets
by Reika Hyouden
Summary: What do you think of when you hear the word summer? Freedom? Staying up late? Touring half the country on nothing but a four-wheel drive with three of your best friends? Yeah, you heard it right. With unexpected band rivals, raging fangirls, and accusing lawsuits, this summer is going to be anything but normal... SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- I've read so many AU fanfictions with the same concept as this one and I've enjoyed every single one of them. So, I've figured I'd give it a shot as well. Please Review!_

* * *

Tick. Tock.

They could swear that their homeroom clock was taunting them. With every twitch of the second hand they felt like they were getting closer into exploding. Why can't it just hurry the crap up already?

Tick. Tock.

She was already getting fed up. She was even starting to get paranoid too. And was that...a bead of _sweat_ rolling down her forehead? What the hell? If this went on for even another minute-let's just say that bell better ring for the sake of the other students...

Tick. Tock.

She was constantly staring at the clock, drowning out whatever the teacher was saying. For Kami's sake, it was the final day of the school year already. Literally only seconds away from ending. From the corner of her eye she could see that Sakura was already sweating. And she calls me the pig...

Tick. Tock.

Only a couple of more seconds until freedom. No more homework, agonizing lectures, and most importantly, no more detentions from beating up fangirls that can't defend themselves. But hey, if they hadn't called her out, they wouldn't have gotten hurt. Yes, this summer was going to be a blast...

Tick. Tock.

She glared daggers at the clock. Being a Hyuuga and all, it wouldn't be a surprise if it actually moved a bit faster. Even if she did put on a shy face on the outside, she herself couldn't wait to get the heck out of here. Besides, she and her friends had already planned on what they were going to do the _second _they stepped out of this prison-like boarding school.

The second hand had just moved past the two engraved numbers '11'. They were literally now on the edge of their seats. It looked like the plastic stick was barely moving, and it almost killed them. It appeared closer to the 12. Closer...closer...closer...

Bring!

The entire Konoha boarding school junior class jumped up from out of their seats, and headed for the door, bright grins gleaming off of their faces. Some students screamed and yelled while they were running down the hall towards their lockers! And from experience, since the girls didn't want to cause any sort of commotion on their last day, they just silently celebrated with themselves.

"I can't believe this school year is over!" Ino exclaimed, while running to catch up with her friends. They walked down their school's main hallway, heading for their lockers.

"Yeah, it seems like just yesterday when we beat the crap out of those girls back in November. Those were some really good times." Tenten smirked, brushing a loose hair out of her face. The others laughed.

"Yeah, those bitches really had it in with us." Sakura smiled, remembering the fight they had with what had to be the four sluttiest girls at this school.

"I-It was actually sort of shocking that they moved schools j-just to 'save their dignity and e-establish more maturity'." Hinata stated, using air quotes with her fingers. Tenten chuckled, while the two burst out laughing.

"W-When did they say that?" Sakura managed to stifle between breaths, and Ino held on to her shoulder for support.

"I-I heard them talking with P-Principal Tsunade while I was making photocopies in the front office." Hinata answered, staring at Ino's dying form.

"D-Do they actually think they meant that?" the blonde asked, trying to take deep breaths, but was failing miserably. She'd never laughed like this in years, and damn it felt good.

"Do we really have to answer that question?" Sakura regained her professional composture and tried to help Ino. Even if this as funny as heck, they were still at a school with teachers lurking around every corner and weren't afraid to hand out afterschool detentions-even if this was the last day.

"Come on guys, we all know that their mothers probably forced them to say that. As 'an act of etiquette and lady-like manner'." Tenten used a fake accent to imitate what she thought was best suited to her liking. The girls cracked up again. After receiving multiple stares and glares from everyone in the hallway, they managed to stand up right again.

"Let's just get out of here." Ino said, and they ran to the front doors.

* * *

"Yo, Neji! Tell your driver to hurry the hell up!" Naruto exclaimed, arms waving wildly.

"Shut up." Neji commanded, using his usual Hyuuga death glare. This shut the loudmouth up entirely.

"Where are we even going? Naruto and Sasuke pulled us out of school before we could even say bye to our other friends." Shikamaru yawned as he put his hands behind his pineapple-like hair.

"Since we're too underaged to be driving, I forced white-eyes over here to call his personal driver to come drop us off at the new club that just opened up." Naruto said matter-of-factly, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid rich people'.

"A club? Aren't we underaged for that as well?" Neji asked, seeming as though he didn't care. Truth was, he did.

"Relax, Neji. You know us. We'll find a way..." Naruto grinned mischievously. Oh the things he could do with locks...

Neji just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Where are we going to, pig?" Sakura asked, while jogging along beside her friends.

"Shut up Sakura, and run faster. Maybe if we're one of the first ones there, they'll let us in no problem. If they don't..." She reached into her pocket and grabbed what seemed to be four fake ids. The girls gaped. Tenten stopped all of them mid-stride.

"Hold up. Ino, where the hell are you taking us?" She asked the question everyone else was itching to ask themselves.

"Well, we're going to a club, of course."

* * *

_A/N- So, if you're wondering what's going to happen next, let's just say that music is the key. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Way

_A/N- I apologize for the week-long wait. Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-teme. Are we there yet?" Naruto whined, already getting fed up of all the waiting. They've been driving for what seemed like hours and they hadn't even stopped when he'd asked to use the washroom.

"Shut up dobe, we're almost there." Sasuke answered, leaning his head on one of the leather seats. He as well felt a bit exasperated-even if he didn't show it. Please, like he, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke would damage his pride that way. To be completely honest, deep down (and I mean really, really deep down), he felt a bit nervous to what might come. He hadn't even been to a club in his entire 17 years of existence, so who could blame him. Let's just hope they let them in easily...

* * *

Ino continued to drag the girls towards their-I mean _her_ desired location. She'd been planning this for weeks, but decided not to tell the girls for fear that they would reject. It was a good thing she didn't tell them too.

"Ino, are you crazy?" Sakura asked, nearly tripping on a crack in the sidewalk. Of all the things her friend had done over the years, this one takes the cake. I mean fake ids? Real subtle Ino...

"Yes, I am. Now hurry the hell up, forehead!" Ino exclaimed, surging faster and speeding around a corner. Thank Kami no one was there. She would've crashed into the innocent bystander and would've also have been filed for a lawsuit accusing her of assault.

Hinata was surprisingly quiet in all of this. To be truthful, she was actually excited! All her life she was trapped inside her home (excluding school), not daring to come out. But after she hit the ripe young age of sixteen, who cares what she did?

"W-Wait, Ino," she started, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, "we didn't e-even change. A-Are you expecting u-us to go into a c-club dressed in t-these?" she pointed to her school uniform. A plain white long-sleeved shirt covered over a woolen blue cardigan that had their school logo on it. What bothered her most was the plaid skirt that barely covered her-never mind. I think you get the idea.

Ino tossed her school backpack over to Hinata. The heiress caught it, wondering why it was so heavy.

"I packed some clothes in there for us. Do you really think I would be that much of an idiot?" Ino scoffed, smiling a little. Hinata just smiled back, admiring her friend's practicality.

"Yeah, I do." Tenten muttered, keeping her eyes down. Ino glared at her from over her shoulder.

"I heard that Tenten!" she yelled, smirking inwardly. They had sort of a friendly rivalry going on between them. Same with her (A.K.A. Pig) and Sakura (A.K.A. Forehead).

"You were meant to!" Tenten screamed just as loudly in her direction.

"Boar, are we there yet?" Sakura asked, panting to steady her breath. Damn, the last time Ino had outrun her was in seventh grade when there was that buy-one-get-one-free sale at her favourite shoe store. Those were the days...

"Maybe we would get there faster if your forehead would stop reflecting the sun's light so I could actually see!" Ino retorted, showing no signs of mercy. They've been like this since they met in kindergarten.

"Will you two shut up? Ino, are we honestly there yet?" Tenten commanded, and Ino complied almost instantly. She saw the blonde point to a building a few metres across the road from where they were currently standing.

"Whoa..."

* * *

"Okay, we're here. Neji, tell your driver not to park right in front of the doors. I don't feel like being run over by those people." Sasuke pointed to a group of girls waiting patiently outside, being held in line by two red velvet ropes. Those were the ex-presidents of their fanclubs. Oh joy...

Neji nodded, and did as he was told. Not like he would actually listen to the Uchiha before or after this one time, but he too didn't want to get mobbed like they did so many times before. They found themselves being parked inside of an abandoned lot.

Naruto reached for a black duffle bag he had stashed under his seat. There were four sets of clothes in it.

"Guys, there's probably a washroom inside that fast-food place." He pointed to a building behind him. They stepped out of the car and ran through the doors, not wanting to be seen by their crazy fangirls.

* * *

"Great, we're here. Now where are we supposed to change?" Sakura crossed her arms, waiting for an answer from her pig-like friend.

"H-Hey, there's a public washroom r-right there." Hinata pointed to a stone building across the road beside a community swimming pool.

"Oh, hell no. I am not going in that ratty old place." Ino shivered, feeling tremendously disgusted. The day Yamanaka Ino would be caught inside a public bathroom was the day pigs fly. "It's either that or a port-a-potty." Tenten taunted. Guess it's that day...

They ran into it, after finding a space between the passing cars.

* * *

"Dobe, where did you get these clothes in the first place?" Sasuke asked, raising a thin eyebrow at the knucklehead.

"I bought them, of course. There was a sale at t-" Naruto was caught off by Shikamaru.

"Don't tell me," Nara began, "Are you turning into a girl?" He felt the blonde's forehead dramatically.

"Very funny, lazy-ass. Now let's go."

* * *

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this." Tenten whined, while staring at a crimson cocktail dress, "I'll look like a slut!"

"You'll only look like a slut if you show too much." Sakura consulted her. She herself was a bit uneasy to these dresses.

"I-Ino, do you have anything else to w-wear?" Hinata asked timidly. Her father would kill her if he saw her wearing this. Thank God he was out on a business trip.

Ino sighed, and pulled out another plastic bag out of her purple backpack.

"I would only wear that dress if you would wear it with me, but seeing as you won't..." she pulled out four different outfits. The girls' faces lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Now _this_ is something to wear at a club." Tenten stated, and the other girls nodded. They grabbed their preferred pile of clothes, went into four empty stalls and began to change.

* * *

Naruto popped the collar of the black jacket that went over his logoed white t-shirt. Hey, if you got it, flaunt it. His ripped denim jeans didn't hurt him either. Sasuke ran a hand through his onyx black hair. He was sure in trouble when the fangirls saw him in his tight black shirt covered by a black tinted leather jacket. Like Naruto, he wore ripped denim jeans, but with a chain on his right hip. Neji glared at his surroundings. His white diesel jacket covering his musk brown t-shirt won't get him unnoticed by the girls in there. He and his black denim jeans will certainly have him in for it. Shikamaru stuck his hands in his army green hoodie's pockets. He walked his brown stained jeans towards the club. They would be considered lucky if their fangirls won't notice them.

* * *

Tenten admired her red halter-top in the washroom mirror. Instead of that wretched, skimpy little dress, she had settled for this halter-top and white shorts. At least she didn't have to wear high-heels! These wedges should do nicely...

Sakura came out a while later wearing a dark pink crop-top and red ripped shorts. She would wear absolutely anything other than those cocktail dresses. No club was worth looking like a slut. Hinata came out soon after wearing a sky blue dress. Not as slutty as the other one, but cute and bad-ass at the same time. It was an off-the-shoulder sort of outfit. She tied it all together with flats. Ino came out as well, wearing a dress too, but one that didn't show anything other than what she desired, It was dark purple, and covered up everything she wanted to, but added a little more sex appeal with a slit showing part of her waist. It was still modest to her body, however.

"Okay girls, let's get in."

* * *

The group of guys walked towards the velvet ropes on the west wing, ignoring the stares of oncoming females. Heck, some were even ten years older than they were!

They were inching closer and closer to the guard, until they were next. The guard was about to speak to them, when a girl, who looked like the manager, came rushing over and began yelling at him over the music.

"You're shift is don-"

She eyed the boys and beckoned them to come over.

"You guys can come in for free, no charge." She winked at them and left, swaying her hips. The boys winced. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Here you are." Ino gave the guard their four 'fake' ids. They were entering from the east wing. The guard was about to mention something when he looked down at Ino. She was batting her eyelashes like crazy, giving a flirtatious smile in the process. The guard gulped and let them in.

"Don't think I haven't done this before, girls. They should really improve the security. Once I even had to cry!" Ino exclaimed, laughing. The girls joined her.

* * *

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke!"

"What is it, Shikamaru?"

Said male pointed to a stampede of girls across the room.

"Is it just me or are they charging at us?"

"Oh shit..."

They ran like hell across the bar, knocking down cups of wine, bottles of beer, and tables doing so. Naruto pointed to a set of stairs behind two red curtains. They ran straight for it and lost the psycho killers.

"Think they're gone?" Neji panted.

"Ye-" They suddenly felt three or four lights on them.

'What the hell...'

They could see the crowd around the club cheering. They moved their eyes towards the instruments on the stage.

'Oh no. We're screwed now.'

They actually were. It was either they perform, or become attacked by their group of fangirls again. And they were waiting in the front row.

Naruto headed for the drums, picking up the drumsticks.

"Come on guys. Let's give it a shot!" he pumped his fist in the air.

Shikamaru shrugged and picked up the bass. Neji grunted and headed for the electric guitar, leaving Sasuke with the vocals. The fangirls screamed as loud as they possibly could.

"What song are we doing?" Neji asked, plugging in his electric guitar into the amp.

Shikamaru thought. "Let's do the song we did in the eighth grade talent show."

The others nodded, understanding. Sasuke waited for Naruto to finish his solo before starting.

_Wake me up from this horrible nightmare_

_I'm drowning inside but it's not like I care_

Neji began to play along with a few trills of his guitar; Shikamaru following shortly afterwards with many noticeable beats. Sasuke continued with his vocals.

_When you're with me I don't have to breathe_

_Please don't leave_

_Because you're all I'll ever need_

Naruto began pounding the bass drum louder, getting the crowd involved as well. Many people were dancing to their music.

_It doesn't matter how far you are_

_We'll always be together_

Shikamaru echoed his words, building anticipation for the chorus.

_When the lights go out_

_You're never gonna find me_

_And suddenly I'm hearing you shout_

_Begging for me to stay_

_All you need to do is look out into the night _

_And say my name_

The drums became louder and louder, and the boys got lost in their own music.

_A/N- I'm going to stop there for now, because in the next chapter, it's the girls' turn! My first reviewer wanted Hinata to stop stuttering, so that will be in the next chapter! So, that means more songwriting for me! Yes, I wrote this song mentioned here. Please don't trap me a closet with Madara if it sucks! Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Show You Up

_A/N-I've been thinking a lot on the songs that are going to be mentioned throughout this fanfiction, so please bear with me. I've been playing guitar for about three years and I've been playing piano for less than one, but I've never really written an actual song before. Sometimes I have the melody but not the lyrics, other times I have the lyrics but not the melody. And that's why I take so long to update chapters with songs in them. _

_But not to worry, *heroic anthem starts playing* I've written more than enough decent songs (I hope) to last for a few more chapters! Now, I'm gonna stop talking now so you can read the next one. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Ino, do you hear that?" Sakura asked, squinting to see her friend from all the neon lights inside the club. There were plenty of people packed onto the dance floor they were in and that made it even harder to see the rest of the group. But thanks to Ino's way of shoving and shouting profanities at innocent dancers, they made their way from the east entrance to the west.

"What? I can't hear you from all the music!" Ino screamed in Sakura's ear, not knowing she was right beside her. Damn, that girl could scream.

"Ino, I'm right here! You don't have to blow one of my eardrums out!" Sakura scolded, shaking her head and crossing her arms to cover her chest. "And I meant to actually _listen_ to the music! Doesn't it seem familiar?" the Haruno asked, raising an eyebrow. For a girl that spends hours and hours listening to music, can't she recognize _one_ song?

Ino thought for a moment and her face began to light up. "Yeah, that cute group of boys from elementary school played this at the talent show! Everyone thought it was a hit!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the stage. Her friends followed, pushing people out of the way. Yes, even little Hinata as well. After spending fifteen minutes in this club, her wild side was shown. Even so, she still put on that vulnerable, pouty look to fool people.

_When I lose myself from who I want to be_

_Like a lost little cloud drifting above the sea_

_Every time you're near me_

_My mind goes blank_

_And you always release me_

The girls started to pump their fists to the beat of the base drum, ignoring all the ridiculous dancing, or should I say humping, going on with the pairs of people behind them. Geez, this is not a strip club.

It doesn't matter how far you are

We'll always be together

They too began dancing to the music, but in a more G-rated way. Tenten took a good look at the boys who were playing on stage. "Hey, aren't those people-"

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed, making the girls jump. Yes, Ino remembered that lazy-ass. He was actually a very good science partner for someone who barely got out of a chair to bathe.

Said male heard his name and looked in the direction it was coming from. He nodded in acknowledgement and put on a slight, sly smile. Fangirls started screaming, thinking it was for them. Idiots.

Ino laughed, wondering what all the screaming was about.

Sakura suddenly remembered. "Oh, that's-"

"Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto!" Ino cut in, nodding her head with the music.

"Yes, thanks Ino." Sakura bowed her head, hiding a smirk.

The boys' ears perked up from their names. They were finished the chorus now, and were settling into the bridge, which gave them time to notice the girls' presence. Sasuke and Neji nodded to their drama partners, while Naruto waved a 'Hinata-chan, hi!' over to said girl who just happened to be his art double.

The fangirls glared at the four girls in rage. There were four of the maniacs; exactly the same amount as our heroines here.

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(Put me back together)_

_Our bridges are burning down_

_(I'll stay strong)_

_And when our time comes_

_(I'll be there)_

The entire club started to move to the beat.

"Wow, they're even better than I remember!" Ino pointed out, and the girls nodded, agreeing."

They were soon done with the final chorus and the room began to erupt in cheers and applauses. The boys put their instruments down and walked down the steps. They ignored- well pushed- the fangirls away and began to walk to the four friends.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Sakura greeted, meeting up with them near the front of the stage.

"It's only been a couple of hours. We were in the same class right?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah, same thing." Ino muttered, stretching her arms.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing this summer?" Naruto asked curiously, leaning on the carpeted walls of the stage. He wanted to look his best because girls were around him. Hey, even Uzumaki Naruto has hormones too!

"Well, we were-" Tenten was cut off by four annoying screaming girls. Any guesses to who they were?

"Hey you! The one with the abnormal pink hair! Keep your hands off my Sasuke-kun!"

"And you! The one with the freaky white eyes and slutty long hair! You better not touch Naruto-kun, my future husband!"

"Oh, and panda ears! Yes, you! Stay away from Neji-kun! He's gonna be the father of my kids!"

Okay, _that_ was weird.

"Yo, whore! Don't even think about going near Shikamaru! He's my baby daddy!"

Never mind. That one's the oddest of them all.

The friends all raised an eyebrow. Her Sasuke-kun? Future husband? Father of her kids? Baby Daddy? What in God's name has the world become?

"E-Excuse me?" Hinata asked politely, not daring to step any closer. Who knows what they have in those clutches!

"Oh, enough with the pathetic stuttering bitch!" The one who claims to be 'Naruto's future wife' exclaimed.

"Okay, you listen here, whore." Everyone gaped at the new Hinata. Even Neji thought someone had possessed her! "You will back off my friends and me. And my long hair has nothing to do with being slutty! If anyone's slutty here, it's you!"

A slap was heard. Hinata didn't even wince as a hand came into contact with her porcelain face.

"Watch your mouth, bitch." The one Hinata stood up to said dangerously.

Hinata just scoffed. "Is that really all you got? I mean, I would rather be a bitch than be told that I'm like you!"

The crowd gathered around them gasped and cheered. Some even laughed!

"Well, you are one. So why don't you just leave and go fuck someone." The fanclub leader retorted. The crowed stayed silent. Would someone really say that to a newbie?

Tenten decided enough was enough. "Too late for _you_." She muttered, while glaring at all of them. The crowed whooped.

"Oh, watch it whore. I bet you're not even half as good as us on those instruments!" The 'mother of Neji's kids' said cockily.

"Oh, now I remember you! You're the ones who left our school because you can't take a punch!" Sakura stated, laughing falsely. She glared at them hard long after.

The four girls stayed silent, not knowing what to say next. They were right, there was no denying that.

"B-Bitch."

"Oh, look who's stuttering now!" Hinata yelled, bright smile on.

The four fangirls fumed and pulled their new enemies by their hair and dragged them onto the stage.

"Why don't you go on stage? You'll be humiliated for sure!" Sasuke's fangirl announced, capturing everyone's attention in the club. The other victims found themselves being thrown onto the stage, nearly crashing in to the drum set. They soon got up, however, and dusted themselves off. The fangirls were blocking the exit, noticeably wide smirks on their faces.

Sakura smirked back. "Let's see who gets humiliated."

The crowd roared as Tenten threw the guitar over her shoulders. Hinata grabbed the bass and tuned it to the right key. Ino twirled the drumsticks in her hands and hit the snare drum twice. Sakura grabbed the microphone stand, watching the fangirls, still smirking, going to the front row after shoving everyone out of the way.

"This song goes out to a bunch of girls who thought they were on top of the world," the fangirls smirks grew fainter, "that was, until we showed up."

The crowd cheered. Sakura whispered the song to her friends and they all laughed.

"We wrote this when a certain group of girls began yelling out a line of profanities at us during class. Jokes on them, because they had to leave the school!" Tenten yelled into her mic, smirking at the fangirls in the front row.

Tenten began barring some simple frets on her guitar, while Hinata started accelerating with her bass. Ino lightly hit the base drum, keeping her foot on the pedal. Sakura began with the words, staring at the four shocked-looking girls in the foreground.

_I can see you there ignoring the truth_

_Don't you try to hide from me_

'_Cause I heard you say everything_

_You think I could never be_

_Now I'm sure you really meant it back then_

_But now you're hesitating _

_So why are you promising things_

_You know you could never bring_

The fangirls glared at the four rock stars in front of them, ignoring the cheering going on behind them. It wasn't supposed to be like this! _They_ were supposed to be the ones to show _them_ up!

_So go on now with your fake little smile_

_Prove me wrong if you think you're really right_

_Well why don't we just listen to the crowd_

_And hear what they think tonight_

As expected, the crowd roared with delight-much to the fangirls' disapproval. Even the boy band got into it, dancing slightly even.

_And I heard what you have to say_

_It's time to take your mask off right now_

_I really couldn't care less anyway_

_So why don't you just show me how_

_Like you claim to be_

_Why don't you just try me_

Tenten started shredding her guitar, while Hinata picked up on her strumming. Ino started pounding on her drums like crazy, pretending they were the group of fangirls. Oh Kami, what would you do without Ino and her wit.

By the time the second verse and chorus were finished, which Sakura handed off to Hinata to execute, practically everyone inside and outside the club was on their feet, being drowned in the melody. The song was upbeat with a minor tone, but it still showed the fangirls who was truly boss around here.

When the bridge came around, Tenten swung her guitar strap around until the electric landed on her back and rested on her shoulders. Sakura threw her microphone over to her and the brunette started rapping flawlessly.

_Try me little girl and you'll see what I mean_

_Now I see you can run, but can you even scream_

_And even if you do you'll have to face me, you'll have to face me_

Tenten handed it off to Ino, who stopped drumming, but Hinata still kept the beat with her bass.

_So do what you do 'cause we'll be undefined_

_Those pathetic little friends will sure leave your side_

_So now that I'm done do you still want to try, do you still want to try, are you still gonna try me_

Ino handed the mic back to Sakura and after the final chorus, the crowd leaped in approval. They just loved the badass tone of this song.

The girls' band jumped off the stage, not bothering to take the stairs down. They wanted to see the look on those sluts' faces.

"Where the hell are they?" Ino fumed. After all that, they left? Cowards... Wait, where are the boys-oh, there they are. Talking to a creepy guy with silver hair and wearing a mask. How weird.

"Relax, Ino. It was fun anyways!" Hinata exclaimed, her stutter long gone by now.

"But still, those whor-" Ino's sentence of profanities was cut off by a tap on her shoulder.

"I heard you girls on stage and I was wondering if you'd like to take your music career a bit further, you little maggots."

* * *

_A/N-Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4: First Step

_A/N-I have really nothing to say right now, but I guess I'll mention that I just had a cookie. It was good. Anyway, I'll start the story now!_

* * *

"What? Are you serious?" Sakura asked, raising her two eyebrows. Did that woman really think they were _that_ good?

"I'm dead serious." The woman standing in front of them sated, looking at them intently. "So, what's our answer?"

The girls began to huddle, even though they knew what their final answer was already.

"So, yes or no?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, but I want to make it seem like we're more professional than we really are."

That earned Ino a whack to the head by Sakura.

"We are professional! Now, let's tell her the answer before she leaves!"

The woman looked at them, crossing her arms in the process. How long did it take to figure out the answer to a single question? She could see a silver-haired man from the corner of her eye talking to what she knew was the band that performed before these unresponsive girls. He was such a bastard. Was he trying to ruin her career in managing, or was this just normal for him?

"Well?" She asked smugly, with a smirk on her face. She knew that they already had an answer, and it bothered her that they were stalling and wasting precious time.

"Well, after much talk," Ino lied, "we've decided it would be best if we agreed to this offer."

She raised her eyebrows at the 'much talk' part, but nevertheless nodded her head, making her dark violet locks brush against her forehead.

"Wait, wait," Tenten hesitated cautiously, "what's your name anyway?"

She smirked. "Mitarashi Anko."

Sakura noticed that the boys were walking out of the club with that masked stranger.

'I wonder where they're going. Oh well, we have better problems to deal with." She thought, totally ignoring the fact that they could get kidnapped…or raped…or murdered. But hey, that's showbiz right?

"Well, great. Why don't you girls come with me to my car? I'll drop you off at your houses so you can pack up." Anko offered, walking towards the door. They followed, ignoring the fact that they _themselves_ could get kidnapped…or raped…or murdered. Wow, are all young sought-after musicians like this?

* * *

They all fastened their seatbelts in Anko's car. Oh, and did I mention that it was a convertible? Yes, if you were wondering, Ino went crazy.

"So, where are you taking us after we pack?" Hinata asked, losing her stutter long ago. Yes, bitches could really take the bad things out of you.

"Well, that is if you'd let me, I'll be taking you to my guest house in the heart of Konoha." She asked simply, unaware that the girls were gaping at her.

"The heart of Konoha? How successful are you?" Sakura asked, surprised.

The heart of Konoha is the area where all the stars live and roam. Only those who are extremely well-known, or in this case, _made_ those who are well known, may live there.

"Well, I'm the one responsible for the success of the bands Ongaku, O.U.T, and Rated." She answered,

A bug could have flown into Ino's open mouth and she wouldn't have cared a bit.

"Rated?"

"Ongaku?"

"O.U.T?"

"You're the manager for those bands?"

"Yeah, "she said nonchalantly, rounding a corner. "Well, I was. I just got them up and running. They found new managers to keep them up in the charts, but they still know me pretty well. We meet up bi-monthly."

Ino squealed happily. Typical star-struck Ino.

Anko ignored her antics.

* * *

"So, is this where you guys live?" She pointed to the wide street she was driving on.

"Yeah, me and pig live on two of the houses on the right; Tenten lives on the apartment at the rear-left, and Hinata lives on a street just a block away from this one." Sakura answered, taking off her seatbelt along with the rest of the girls.

"You don't have to drive Hinata, I'll walk with her. Besides, I'm the one that lives closest to her out of all of us." Tenten offered, stepping out of the front seat that she had to fight with Ino to sit in.

Anko nodded and walked to the end of her car, popping the trunk." I'll meet you back here in half an hour. That should give you plenty of time to pack. I'll just be over there ordering some food so you maggots won't whine of hunger on the way there." She informed them, directing her gaze to a fast-food place across the road.

The girls said their goodbyes and left to pack.

* * *

"Hinata, you never told me you had such a big house! Tenten gasped, looking at the koi-fish pond in front of the great white mansion. "I thought a millionaire lived in this house!"

Hinata laughed. "Well, my father is a head of a very successful company, so technically we are millionaires."

Tenten gaped at her. Then, she saw that Neji was entering the house. "Hey, isn't that your cousin?"

Hinata nodded, playing with her fingers. Tenten waved at him and called his name.

"Hey Neji!"

His head snapped to her direction and he smirked, nodding at her. Tenten turned back to Hinata. "Well, I should be going now."

Hinata understood and yelled out a goodbye as her bun-haired friend turned on her heel and walked away.

"What the fuck do you have in here?" Anko cursed, attempting to carry a suitcase for the third consecutive time."

"What? I need my most important clothes when I go on road trips!" Ino defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ino, just shut up and help her." Tenten scolded, picking up here small carry-on. She'd known Ino almost all her life and yet the blonde still hasn't changed her personality.

He girl sighed and tried to pick up her luggage bag. And failed.

"Okay, put the hood back up. Let's just strap this onto it."

"Ino…Ino…INO!"

"W-What the hell do you want Sakura? You fucking woke me up!" Ino screamed.

"Well you fucking woke me up!" Sakura retorded.

"SHUT UP!" Tenten screamed, losing her temper. This was going to be a long trip…

* * *

Anko pulled up into a drive way and honked the horn, waking the girls up.

"Wha-What the hell?" Tenten moaned, shaking her groggy head. Something caught her eye. A house? A mansion? Whoa.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

_A/N-So, I'll stop there. I just want to thank all my reviewers, followers, and viewers. Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Hell

A/N - Wow, haven't updated in quite a while. Guess it was just a major case of writer's block. Anyway, just so that you know, the boys won't be appearing for the next couple of chapters. Don't worry, they'll be back. Do you really think I could live without writing about their shmexiness? Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Now usually, when Sakura is finished with a nap, her ears can faintly hear the chirping of birds and the pleasant serenity of the world.

This time around, yes, the birds could be heard alright. But she didn't hear their usual beautiful chirping. Oh no, she heard their terrified screeching. Why, you might ask? Well, I guess you could consider the fact that Ino's rather colourful language could probably be heard half-way across the Earth.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT! THAT HOUSE IS FRIGGING HUGE!"

Can't you always count on Ino to point out the obvious?

"Can any of you shut her up?" Anko spat, slamming her car door rather harshly. "I already have enough lawsuits against me and I don't need another one."

"Don't you think we would if we could?" Tenten stated, earning a nod from Hinata.

"I mean, do you really think we wanted to be trapped with her in that elevator back in '07?" Sakura asked, arching am eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"OH KAMI, I'M GONNA DIE! HELP ME PLEASE!" Tenten reenacted, flailing her arms like a madman. Afterwards, she laughed and straightened herself up. "That was some Christmas break."

"I have ears, you know!" Ino screamed halfway across the limestone pathway of the property.

Hinata glanced at the house...or should she call it a mansion? It wasn't as big as her house, but certainly a close second. Well, her house is meant to hold her entire family - cousins and grandparents in all. So, it would make sense that this house would be a tad smaller.

At first glance, it seemed as though the house represented the culture of five or six countries. The ivory pillars resembled the Parthenon in Greece, with the bountiful flowerbeds reminding her of Monet's Gardens in France. In fact, she was impressed. And despite her caring nature, it's incredibly hard to impress a Hyuuga.

"Well, are you guys coming in or what?" Anko asked, holding two suitcases and the door open resignedly.

"You bet!"

* * *

Now, I guess you could say that the expression on their four faces resembled one of a howling monkey. But, for their sake, let's disregard that.

Tenten looked around. They were led straight from the doors into a hallway with a grand staircase directly in front of them. To the right was the band room (which she would freaking love to check out) with a door frame revealing the kitchen. To her left, was what she believed was a family room fit with two TVs, a massive stereo system, and quite aesthetic couches.

In short, this floor was perfection...at least in her eyes.

"Let's go upstairs and get these damn suitcases off my back." Anko cursed, dragging the luggage up the wide, carpeted stairs.

"OKAY!" Ino exclaimed, pushing Anko to the ground in order to get by. She whizzed past all of them.

'Hell, I'm gonna be stuck with her for who knows how long.' Anko thought, getting off the ground and smirking to herself.

"Guys..." Sakura started.

"Yeah?"

"If Ino gets up there before us..."

"OH SHIT!"

And the lesson here, kids, is to call dibs on your room. Not run over innocent people who are trying to help you Thankfully, the girls shot up the stairs, catching up with Ino who barely passed P.E.

* * *

They were in the center of what was a long hallway.

There were rooms on either side of them: two bedrooms and two bathrooms on the left, with four bedrooms and two bathrooms on the right. This equals a grand total of ten rooms. Damn, this was a big house.

"I guess you're mature enough to choose y-"

"DIBS! DIBS! DIBS!"

"SHIT, NO! That's fricking mine!"

Hinata and Tenten quietly backed away from their two friends. choosing the rooms to the left of them. That left the right side wide open and free to take.

Anko chose the room farthest right: her usual room when staying at this house. She owns three houses throughout Konohagakure, this one being the one she resides in when she has found a group or soloist to work with.

Hinata really didn't know why Sakura and Ino were fighting for. All of the rooms looked the same to her: the only thing different being the colour of the walls. Each was a different shade of red. All the rooms had a twin sized bed in the far left corner, a single maple dresser, and a sliding closet. It was simple, Hinata noted, but she and the girls could make it work.

Tenten winced, hearing her two friends fighting from inside her new room. She enjoyed it, honestly. Something normal to keep her grounded from the rollercoaster she was about to get herself into.

Well, she'd better strap on her seatbelt...because this is going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

A/N - New song next chapter! Please Review!


End file.
